Donovan
Donovan, or Don for short, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! EX series. He is a mysterious individual with an unknown past of little importance and an even stranger present that is also unimportant. He is the benevolent, or regular half of his counterpart NOVA. Design & Appearance Don is of mixed heritage, has brown eyes and short, cut black hair. His clothing regularly consists of a white button-up shirt covered with a white blazer, complete with white slacks and black shoes. He also wears a special ring that contains the soul of his counterpart NOVA. Personality Don is a calm and gentle-minded individual that normally keeps to himself unless addressed by others. However, when he duels, he reveals his true nature: a man full of energy and vigor, taking pride and stride in his duels. Compared to his other half, NOVA, Don is much more pleasant and kindhearted. Etymology Donovan's name is a combination of both "Don" (himself) and "NOVA", his other half. Abilities With the use of the Comet Ring, Don can separate his cruel half from himself, usually involuntarily as a separate entity or can have it become the dominant mind, similar to that of Bakura and Yami Bakura. This usually occurs when Don is challenged by multiple Duelists at once, or if his other half has plans of its own. However, his other half's life is still attached to him. Meaning that if Don perishes, so will NOVA, and vice-versa. Biography Initially used a Soldier Beatdown deck that lacked any real strategy other than working with what was already in hand. However, the Deck is short lived when it literally detaches itself from Don's duel disk and scatters itself across the globe, leaving only a single card that Don had never seen before: "Brave Knight Delgado". When Don picks up the card, the Duel Monster spirit of the card emerges, explaining the situation to Don, and telling him how he can regain what he had lost. As the spirit disappears, it leaves behind 2 more cards: "Star Knight Nova" and "Shadow Knight Nova". When Don picks up the 2 cards, the latter immediately vanishes. From there, Don uses a "Strike Knight" Deck to make up for what was lost. With the help of only true "Knight" card he possesses, he tracks down each individual card that is now owned by various duelists. Some of the duelist simply hand him the lost card(s) in question, others challenge him for the right to regain it. As time passes, he gradually regains the true "Knight" cards, replacing the "Strike Knights" with them in the process. Deck Initially uses a Soldier Beatdown Deck: A deck consisting primarily of Level 5 and lower monsters, with few, if any Extra Deck monsters and no real strategy. When that Deck turns on him and scatters itself, Don uses a "Strike Knight" Deck in its place. Unlike the previous Deck, this one utilizes the strategy of turning "Strike Knight" monsters from the hand and Graveyard into powerful Equip Cards that can be utilized by "Knight" monsters, assisting them in tight spots and bestowing said Knights new abilities. As Don regains the transformed fragments of his previous Deck, the Strike Knights are eventually overshadowed and replaced by the true "Knight" cards. When Don regains all 14 of the true "Knight" cards, he replaces the "Strike Knight" Deck entirely with a pure "Knight" Deck: A Deck consisting of 12 Legendary Knights and 2 Special Xyz Monsters. Both the "Strike Knight" and true "Knight" Decks are both spearheaded by the monsters: "Star Knight Nova" & "Shadow Knight Nova". See Decklist: Donovan for the full Decklists and details. Trivia *This doesn't matter yet. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! EX characters Category:Characters